


Just Enough

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Bruises, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Time, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Not when he calls him his heart. His everything. Nicolò breaks and gets put back together with his every word.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 43
Kudos: 810





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for these two i swear

Too much.

Even though Yusuf asks him if it's too much at every step of the way, a breathy question mark in his every gesture and every sigh and every look, Nicolò can't say it out loud. Not for all the gold in the world. Not for any price. Not for the life of him. (Ha!)

Not when he calls him his heart. His everything. Nicolò breaks and gets put back together with his every word.

Oh, how far they've come!

One morning, waking up in the desert after pointless bloodshed, Yusuf already cleaning his blade with a less bloody cloth, trading easy barbs between them turned to a gentle quirk of a smile Nicolò's eyes couldn't help but focus on in lieu of watching the horizon for a hint at their objective, a sign as to which way they should go. The lost leading the lost. He didn't know, then, what it meant that he couldn't look away.

The way Yusuf's face twists at times, as if pained by Nicolò's very existence, starts weighing on him once they reach the first city they've encountered in days and days. They attract stares, never mind that Nicolò has shed his knight's garb, has shed the Cross. If they were to part ways, then they could blend in more, reach their homes again perhaps. Properly live again, never mind that dying is part of living, and they cannot do the former however much they try. And they've tried far more than anyone ever should.

Now, it _is_ too much. Like Nicolò might spill. Like Nicolò might _die_. He can't tell him so. Can't have him stopping from some misguided attempt at chivalry. Or pity. Nicolò bearing it all so bravely. As if it would break him if Yusuf's thrusts turned harsher, instead of thrilling him to his very toes, scalp tingling and heart pounding. A long shuddering breath escaping him each time Yusuf's fat prick breaches him.

Yusuf, on his knees for him, dragging his mouth up and down while his fingers breach him and stretch him and promise him there could be more—Nicolò keens remembering the torturous touches, the better part of an hour sighing and moaning and grasping at Yusuf's hair and shoulders as he swallowed up Nicolò's cock with the sort of devotion Nicolò's only felt in prayer.

But he feels it now, too. Finally! Could worship at the altar of Yusuf's cock, a desperation to do so clawing at his insides.

His hips snap upwards of their own accord, mindlessly chasing pleasure. His eyes are closed, his cock hot and hard and leaking onto his belly, wet with pre-come and Yusuf's spit, drooling liberally the harder Yusuf's hips snap and his grip on Nicolò's hips tightens. His thumbs are digging indentations above his hip bones, knuckles white around freshly-bruised skin, though the marks shall surely disappear as swiftly as they came into being. Yusuf, watching his own hands leave redness behind, swallows against nothing, eyes wild.

Nicolò braces his arms above him and against the wall into which the ramshackle bed they're on is bumping furiously. He uses the leverage to push back even harder. His legs wrap around him, heels digging into the backs of his thighs, slippery with sweat. Yusuf is like a furnace, and Nicolò is burning up.

Relinquishing his hold on him completely, Yusuf buries his face in Nicolò's neck and brings his forearms by his ears. He knees his way closer, as if there's any room _left_ between Nicolò's legs. His muscles protest, but he hikes up his knees high enough he almost touches Yusuf's armpits. He leaves the wall to palm at his shoulders.

"Too much?" Yusuf actually asks. It could be Arabic or Latin or Greek or who knows what, Nicolò certainly can't tell anymore, but he knows he shakes his head a desperate no as his cock drags against Yusuf's chest and belly, and Nicolò is _gone_ , suddenly all it takes and more than enough to have his teeth hurting with it.

And Yusuf grunts and drives himself farther in, shoving at his tender, aching insides as if he owns them, pressing himself completely into Nicolò, and Nicolò could cry with it. Because it's barely enough, not even close to how much _more_ he _wants_ , greedy with it.

"My heart," Yusuf whispers, a finality there, and Nicolò _soars_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments so very much greatly appreciated! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Tumblr: [rhubarbdreams](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
